It'll be okay
by NyanStargirl
Summary: A collection of Eddsworld one-shots. Warnings are included at the top of the chapters.
1. Bang in the Night

Warning: Night terrors, loud noises, anxiety, drinking

Tom sat on his bed, his usual blue hoodie on and knees pulled up to his chest as he listened to the rain outside. A clap of thunder sounded and he shrieked, jumping off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, shaking, grabbing his bear to hide in thew closet. He pulled out a box and sat in the corner as small as he could make himself.

The terrified Brit hadn't told anyone, not even Matt or Edd, that since Tord's betrayal he'd been scared of loud noises. Tom pulled his bear closer and started chewing on his hoodie sleeve, a habit he couldn't seem to break.

=Next morning=

Tom stumbled into the kitchen where Matt and Edd were eating breakfast. Edd looked up with a smile. "Hey Tom." The green-clad brunette greeted. "Sleep well last night?"

"Y-yeah." Tom lied, blinking his dark eyes forcefully. "I did." He got his coffee and perched on the counter, sipping the hot drink slowly. Matt frowned.

"You look tired." The ginger male pointed out.

"I always look tired, Matt." Tom grimaced, drinking the rest of his coffee and putting the cup back on the counter. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the dark circles under his eyes and failed to stifle a yawn.

Edd, as always, didn't fail to notice this. He frowned, starting to open his mouth, but Tom cut him off by hopping off the counter. "What do you guys want to do today?" He asked, running a hand through his usually spiked hair.

Matt thought, as did Edd. Edd checked outside the window. "Its still raining, I guess we could do something here?" He suggested. Tom froze for a second, but quickly shook it off.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fine." The spiky haired Brit spoke, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. Edd glanced at Matt, who had the same confused expression as Edd did.

Tom trudged back to his room, shaking. He locked the door behind him and started breathing shakily and looking around for his bear. He found it and held it close, shrieking as another thunderclap shook him. He dove under the bed, shutting his eyes tightly and chewing on his sleeve again.

A knock sounded at the door, making Tom yelp. "W-what is it?" He called, unable to stop his voice from cracking. The door creaked open and Edd stepped into the room.

"Tom? Where are you?" The animator asked, looking around. Tom peeked out from under the bed, his spiky hair giving him away anyway. "Everything okay?" Asked Edd, sitting next to Tom, leaning against the bed.

"Y-No.." Tom muttered, decoding not to lie. He had already downed about a bottle of Smirnoff and was a bit woozy, loosing control of what he said and didn't say.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The slightly drunk man hesitated before spilling. "I don't like thunder." He said. "It scares me and reminds me of the commie." Tom never called him Tord anymore, just 'commie' or some swear word.

Edd flinched before nodding. "Yeah. That was one hell of an adventure, wasn't it?"

"Adventure?" Tom hissed. "Damned nightmare, that was."

"Didn't you call him 'Sunshine lollipops?'" Edd asked, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, then threw the sofa at him. And almost shot him with a harpoon gun." Tom mused.

Edd smiled and continued to talk to Tom. He glanced out the window to see sun shining on the wet ground. "Hey! The rain stopped!"

Tom checked to see if it was true. "Huh." He wiggled out from under the bed, hiding his bear before Edd could see it.

The animator stood, helping Tom up as well. He grinned. "Better now?" Tom nodded.

"Yeah." He collapsed on his bed, tired and drunk. "Edd?"

"Yeah?" Edd turned as he reached the door.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

A/N: I know my writing sucks, please don't hate. This is my first time writing something for this fandom, so yeah.


	2. Shattered Glass

Warnings: car crash, gore, swearing, mild TomTord

"For the last time Matt!" Edd exclaimed, trying to keep his focus on the road. "No, we can't go to the mirror store!"

"Yeah." Tom agreed from beside the distraught ginger, unscrewing the cap of his flask to take a drink. "You've got too many already."

"But there's still space on the wall!" Matt cried from the backseat.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea." Tord spoke from the passenger seat. "There's a neat g-"

"No!" Tom and Edd shouted at the same time.

"We're going home and that's final." Edd told the occupants of the car sternly, staring out the front window. "No stops, no detours, and no-"

"Look out!" Matt screamed. Edd jerked the steering wheel so the car narrowly missed hitting a semi that was on the wrong lane.

"Everyone okay?" Edd asked as everyone stopped screaming.

"I think s-" Tom started, but a minivan that ignored the stoplight crashed into the passenger side of the car, causing the small red vehicle to flip over until it landed upside down on the side of the road.

The minivan drove away, leaving the four injured friends in the upturned car.

Edd groaned and held a hand to his forehead, pulling it away once he felt blood. "Everyone okay?"

Matt struggled with his seatbelt until he was free, landing on the roof of the car with a squeak. Edd did the same, yelping as he landed on his back.

"Tom? Tord?" Matt asked. "Tom? Tord?" He began yelling as he tried to unbuckle an unconscious Tom. "Edd, call someone!"

Edd struggled to pull out his phone. The small metal item was damaged with a cracked screen and broken corner, but it was usable. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Emergency services, state your emergency and location please." A female voice spoke on the other end.

"We got in a car accident on Durdam Lane, the minivan got away before we could stop it. We need several ambulances here now." Edd spoke quickly, a sign that he was panicked.

"We got the alert that something happened a few minutes ago sir." The woman replied. "We have several emergency vehicles on their way now. Is anyone injured?"

"Yeah, two of my friends are unconscious and bleeding."

"Can you describe the injuries?"

"Um, one has what looks to be a broken arms and the other- oh god!" He looked at Tord and screamed.

Tord's right arm was covered in blood, torn up and bone sticking out. The right side. His face was the same way, the right side bleeding heavily and eye swollen shut.

"Sir?" The broken voice of the phone sounded. "Is everything alright?" Edd fumbled with the phone before putting it back up to his ear.

"The other one's got severe damage to the right side of his body, we really need an ambulance."

"They emergency personnel should be there any second." The sirens sounded.

"They're here." Edd breathed, trying to get Tord down without hurting the red-clad Norski.

"Alright, I'm going to hang up now okay?"

"Okay, thank you."

"Mm hmm, good luck." The woman hung up as the vehicles parked.

Edd got Tord down, wincing as Tord screamed in pain, holding his right arm with his uninjured hand.

A police officer opened the door carefully, two nurses behind him with stretchers. Edd carefully got out, pulling Tord out with him. The nurses took Tord and strapped him onto the stretcher.

Matt kicked the back door open, hauling Tom out as Tom winced, holding his arm. The nurses did the same to his as they did to Tord, strapped him down to a stretcher. A police officer walked over to Edd and Matt.

"Can you describe what happened?" He asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Yeah, a minivan hit us and drove away, it was green and I think it was a new car, it didn't look old at all." Edd described the most he could. "It all happened so fast we didn't see much."

The officer nodded, scribbling down the information.

"Do you two need a ride to the hospital?" He offered then two relatively uninjured men.

Matt looked at Edd and nodded. "Please."

Later=

Edd winced as the nurse pulled away from his forehead. She smiled and put the needle down. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It hurt, but not that bad." Edd admitted, pulling at the string of his hoodie. He got up and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course. Remember the painkillers every morning and keep a way the infection with fresh bandages."

He nodded and exited the room, colliding with Matt. "Matt! Are-" Matt grabbed Edd's wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"Matt?" Edd asked confused.

Matt pulled Edd into a room and Edd froze, his wrist falling out of Matt's grip.

Tord was laying on a bed, his arm and face bandaged. He glanced over, wincing, and smiled through the pain. "Hello, friends." He spoke, his voice rasping.

"Tord!" Edd cried, skidding over to the side of the bed.

The doctor came over and looked at Tord. Tord nodded painfully and looked at Edd. "They're replacing my arm with a robotic one." The Norski said.

Edd recoiled. "Wh-what? When?"

"Now."

Days later=

Edd woke up to a searing pain in his temple. "Dammit." He cursed, throwing his covers back and getting out of bed. He pulled his green hoodie on and stumbled into the bathroom. He pulled out his painkillers and took one dry, shoving the bottle back into the cabinet.

He walked into the kitchen where Matt was making waffles. "Morning Edd!" He greeted, smiling.

Edd grinned at Matt's not caring about his black eye anymore. "Hey Matt." He sat at the table where his cereal was waiting.

Tom walked into the kitchen, supporting Tord who was limping heavily still after the crash.

"Hey guys." Edd smiled, taking a bite of his breakfast. Tom snorted and put Tord down on his chair and perched on the counter himself.

"How long have you been up Matt?" Tord asked, eyeing the mess of dishes in the sink.

"Um, about three hours I guess. I couldn't sleep. You guys were loud, Tom, were you guys playing video games?"

"Tord, were you showing Tom your hentai collection?" Edd asked, putting his face in hands.

Tom and Tord both blushed, spluttering and yelling.

"Taking that as a yes." Edd laughed.

"Ikke bare å vise ham hentai..." Tord muttered, making Tom squeak and turn the bright red of Tord's new arm

"T-ord!" Tom yelled, making Tord smile.

"Just the truth!"

Edd grinned. Maybe everything would be alright after all. Nothing would be the same of course, what with the aftermath of the crash, but pretty close.


	3. Sound of Panic

_Warnings: minor TomTord, swearing, mentions of self harm_

 _Song: Million dollar houses (the painter) by Pierce the Veil_

Tom glanced over at his guitar from his place on his bed. He sat up running a hand through his hair and got up, going over to his guitar already thinking of the song he wanted to play.

He smiled as he sat back on his bed and ran a hand along the familiar strings. He made a few minor adjustments to the tuning pegs and began to play a familiar tune.

"So what if I were just a painter, painting houses on the rich blue coast. Would you ever try to leave me for somebody who deserves you most? 'Cause darling I am just a painter painting houses for the rich old folks. I'm gonna make a million dollars 'cause nobody's gonna steal you, no, for diamonds and gold, for diamonds and gold."

He didn't notice the figure in the doorway, listening attentively to the song, eyes wide and hand scratching at faded and new scars and various cuts on his left arm.

"Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only! I make money but we just can't keep this home. Give me your hand and we can run!"

Tord quietly slipped away from the singing Brit's room, walking quickly but quietly to his room. The Norski shut the door and locked it. He could still hear Tom's voice from the room next to his singing the song. The red-hoodied figure leaned against the wall and quietly sang along.

"She's like a bullet through an ocean, I still remember how you moved so slow. You tried to kill me with a shotgun. Bang, now were even! We don't stop till someone's bleeding."

Tord stopped, using the end of his hoodie to wipe his eyes, scared of his past in the Red Army and how many people died at his hands and the hands of his soldiers.

Tom had heard his housemate singing, then was confused when he stopped. The Brit put his guitar down after hearing soft crying from Tord's room.

Tom tried the handle before knocking. "Tord? Are you okay in there?" He asked. The crying stopped abruptly.

"Ye-yeah, I'm okay," came a small voice.

"Doesn't sound it." Tom huffed. "Let me in?"

"Its a mess in here." Tord lied in the same small voice. "You don't want to come in here."

"Yes I do. Let me in, commie, I'll break the bloody lock if I've got to."

Tord was crushed after Tom called him a commie. Clearly, Tom still hated him.

"I'm serious, Tord. Open the door."

Tord reached up and unlocked the door before sliding back down the wall. Tom opened the door, his face grim.

"What now?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow as his dark eyes took in the red faced Norsk boy who had obviously been crying.

Tord didn't respond, just pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Tom snorted and sat next to him, crossing his arms annoyed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Tord stayed quiet for a minute. "The song you were singing, it reminded me them. The Red Army. So many people, Tom, so much blood. It was too much and I couldn't take it, I almost killed myself before I remembered I had you guys and I fled back here, I can't go back, Thomas, I can't go back to that place, I killed so many people, so many innocent people it wasn't fair and I deserve to die and-" the boy started lapsing into rapid Norwegian and almost ripped handfuls of hair out of his scalp before Tom stopped him by wrapping the smaller Norsk in a hug.

"You don't have to go back, Tord. We're here for you, Matt and Edd and me, we're here and you'll be safe with us." The blue hoodied man whispered to Tord. "You're okay now. You're safe, you're here, you'll be okay now and forever."

Tord turned and hugged Tom back, buring his face in the taller boys chest. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry I left you guys, I'm sorry I almost killed you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tom kept holding Tord until the boy was all cried out. He felt his breathing slow until he was sure Tord was asleep before lifting him up carefully and placing him on the bed. Carefully pulling the covers over the sleeping boy, Tom took one last glance at Tord before turning and walking out, closing but not latching the door shut.

 **=An hour later=** Matt and Edd burst in the front door, arguing, before Tom leapt over the sofa. "Shut it, will you? Tord's sleeping and I'd rather not have to hold him until he's asleep again." The tall male said, crossing his arms and glaring.

Edd blinked. "Wait, what? You had to-"

Tom turned pink. "Just stay quiet until he's awake, okay?"

A yell came from Tord's room and Tom groaned. "Great. Thanks guys." he said before walking down to Tord's room.

Matt looked at Edd, confused. "What-"

"Like Tom said," Edd started, "let's not ask about it."

 _AN: ayyy, another bad update._ _Thanks, File 13, for the advice. I added the warning you suggested and will try my best to include those types with all the other chapters._


	4. Flickering Flames

_Warnings_ _: Young TomTord (comfort), fire, Eddsworld Kids_

Tom staggered away from the burning house, the tongues of flame, him mom's screams. He started towards the one place he knew as well as his own house, the one place he enjoyed staying besides his own house, with his best friend.

Tord's house.

He knew the way there like the back of his hand; he'd been there so many times. Tom kept his Tomee bear in his hands as he crept through the park and made it to Tord's house, tears streaming down his face.

Tom knocked on Tord's window and waited, shaking and trying to stop the tears. The sleepy 10 year old, dressed in his normal red hoodie and pajama pants, appeared at the window. He snapped awake when he saw who it was. "Tom! Oh geez, hang on I'll get the front door." He ran out of his room yelling "Pau! Pat! Wake up, it's an emergency!"

Tord flung open the front door and pulled Tom inside. Patryk, one of Tord's adoptive fathers, stood up from the couch and crouched next to Tom, checking the boy for injuries. "Tord, go get Tom a pair of your pajamas and have Paul set up an air mattress." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tord scampered off, calling his second father's name.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you this l-late," Tom sniffled, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Tommy, its totally okay." Pat reassured the crying 10 year old. "You did exactly the right thing. What happened?"

"I was sleeping, t-then Mommy was yelling at me to get out, and I saw fire and I got scared and I didn't know what to do so I just r-ran here." Tom stammered, crying again.

Tord came back out with some pajamas, what looked like a spare hoodie and some fuzzy pajama pants. "Here Tom." He said, turning to Pat. "Pau wants to know where the spare blankets are."

Tom was relieved to find that after washing his face, he found no burns except one on his hand when he tried to open his door to get out. He stumbled out of the bathroom in Tord's blue hoodie, his least favorite one, and was attacked by his best friend in a hug. "Tommy, Pat and Pau said you can stay here as long as you need, okay?"

Tom nodded and hugged his best friend back. Tord pulled away and pulled To. towards the kitchen. "Come on, Pau went back to bed and Pat's making hot cocoa."

Tom nodded and let himself be dragged along, to tired and sad to resist. Pat was, indeed, making hot cocoa and yogurt parfaits for the boys, strawberry for Tord and blueberry for Tom.

Pat set the food in front of the boys and looked at Tom. "Tom, you can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" Pat told the boy.

Tom nodded. "Thank you."

-=-=-=- Like, 1/2 hours later -=-=-=-=

Tom really didn't like dreams, especially the one he had that night.

Another burning house, but this one more familiar. It was Tord's house, the screams and cries from Paul, Patryk and Tord echoing around Tom. He tried helping, but he passed through them as easily as smoke.

"I thought we were friends!" Tord screamed, crying as he was caught in the flames. "Friends help each other! I helped you!"

"I'm sorry Tord!" Tom cried back, feeling as useless as he did when his mom told him to run.

 _Flashback*_

 _"Mommy! Mommy, where are you!?" Tom bawled as he staggered through the burning house. His mother told him to run then fell silent. He couldn't find her, couldn't help her. He was useless._

 _*End flashback*_

-=-=-=- 10 am -=-=-=-=

Tom woke up screaming in Tord's room. Tord jumped up from his place at his desk. "Tom?" He knelt at his best friend's side

Tom looked at him with blank eyes. "Tord," he gasped, "you're okay- I thought- you were-"

Tord hugged Tom tightly. "Its okay, Tom. You're safe now."

Tom buried his face in Tord's shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the boy muttered.

Tord just held Tom until he was all cried out, which was quite a while. They both lay on the small mattress, Tord smoothing Tom's hair as the boy held his bear and fell asleep. It wasn't long before Tord followed, falling asleep with his hand still on Tom's hair.

-=-=-=- 11 am -=-=-=-=

Patryk quietly poked his head into Tord's room, smiling at the two sleeping boys. He left them be after grabbing the picture Tord had been drawing of him, Tom, Pat and Paul, with the title 'My Happy Family'.

Pat smiled sadly. Oh, if the boy only knew really how happy it would get.


	5. Hospital Walls

_Warnings: brief character death, EddMatt_

As Edd sat in the passenger seat of his car, Matt currently driving, and stared blankly out the front window with the doctors words ringing in his ears even 30 minutes after he heard them.

 _Cancer. Cancer. Cancer._

The one simple word echoed in the Brits head, destroying his sanity, his mind, his will to keep living.

"Edd?" Matt spoke, his voice soft and strained as though he'd been crying.

"Yeah?" Edd replied, not looking over.

"Do you want anything?" Edd finally noticed they were in a drive through.

"Just a Cola."

Matt ordered the soda and drove up to the window. The girl handed them their drinks and fries for Matt. The ginger pulled out some bills but the girl waved his hand away. "Its on me today, you look like you could use a free meal."

"Thank you." Matt smiled thankfully before driving off.

Edd played with the plastic lid of his soda, not taking a drink. What use was a soda? It couldn't cure the cancer running through his body.

When they arrived at the house, Edd got out numbly. Matt grasped his hand and walked them up to the front door.

When Matt opened the door, Tom was on the couch, his blank eyes staring at his phone. He glanced up at them, turned back to his phone, then shot up when his friends tearstained faces registered in his brain.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, concerned. Edd shook his head slowly and set his Cola on the table. He then let go of Matt's hand and retreated to his room.

He heard Matt and Tom speaking in hushed voices in the front room as the man curled up on his bed facing the wall. He finally started crying for real, openly sobbing into the sleeves of his worn green hoodie.

He thought he'd be okay.

He never thought it would be him.

He never thought this was how he would die.

 _Months later_

Edd stared at the ceiling of the hospital room, his heart monitor beeping to his right. He'd had so many tubes and wires poked into his body he'd lost count. He'd lost track of how long he'd been stuck in the sterile white room.

A fresh bouquet of roses sat on the tray next to his bed, along with an unopened can of Cola and several cards. Matt had sent a text to Tord - the red hoodied Norski was visiting friends in Norway- and a few days later a card arrived. Hell, even Jon sent in a card. Jon was cool.

Matt was on the other side of the bed, his hand tightly in Edd's as he just watched him. His thumb ran comfortingly across pale knuckles and he jumped when Edd spoke.

"I'm going to die in here, Matt." Edd's voice was hoarse from days of not using it, and his throat was thick with more tears. His face had been chapped from countless tears running down it, and more and more were shed every day.

"Don't say that, Edd." Matt told him. "You'll beat this."

Matt almost looked worse than Edd, his normally pristine appearance in shambles. His ginger hair lay dull and flat against his head, eyes dull with sadness and grief. Not changing from his purple hoodie hadn't helped, the hood stained with tears and wrinkled from sleeping on it.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough. I'm going to die."

"Stop saying that." Matt scowled. "You're not going to die."

"Yes I am. I'm not going to see home again, I'll never see Tord or anyone ever again, and I'll never get to tell you that I can't live with this and-" a mouth against his cut him off mid-rant. Matt pulled away, crying as he wiped Edd's tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"I thought I told you to stop saying things like that."

 _Another few months_

Edd was right. He didn't make it.

Matt stared at the sleeping body of his best friend - no, his boyfriend, and cried again. He heard the heart monitor slow slightly after Edd was disconnected from his tubes. He'd made the decision to die then and there, with Matt by his side the whole time.

Matt choked out a sob as Edd opened his eyes weakly as his heart rate dropped drastically. "I love you." Matt said, kissing his boyfriend for the last time.

"I love you too." Edd squeezed Matt's hand weakly as he managed a small smile. "Don't- don't forget me."

Matt laughed softly, wiping away tears. "I could never forget you."

Edd shut hi eye and breathed deeply, exhaling a 'goodbye' as his heart rate flat lined.

"Goodbye, Edd." Matt whispered before burying his face in Edd's chest, sobbing.

He didn't notice when the doctor, along with Tom, came in.

He didn't stop crying as Tom pulled him away from Edd's lifeless body.

He didn't feel anything but grief when he saw the doctor pull the sheet up over Edd's face.

He wouldn't ever see him again. He sobbed into Tom's shoulder as Tom held him close.

 _A week later_

Matt stood, staring at the grave of his boyfriend. It was bright and sunny, a lovely day outside.

It was the wrong weather for this. For Edd's funeral.

For a last goodbye.

Matt stood, his hands shoved in the pocket of Edd's green hoodie, the one hoodie he would wear. He stared at the marker as everyone besides Tom and Tord left him.

Tom took a shuddering breath and laid a single red rose on the grave. "You never gave up, Edd, not even once. I don't think well ever forget you and everything you did for us." He spoke softly.

Tord laid another flower down. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You were funny, kind, smart, and the best friend I could ask for."

Matt put down a crown of the flowers, song with a picture of him and Edd dancing in the rain, taken a few weeks prior, and an unopened can of Cola.

"Edd," he started, "you brought joy into my life everyday. Be it your kind words, your ideas, or drawings, you never ceased to amaze us with your spirit and personality. I fell in love with the quirky, funny, amazing person you were a long time ago. You're gone now, and that will take a lot of getting used to, but I don't think any of us could ever imagine our lives if we hadn't met you.

"I'm never going to forget you. I'll see you in my dreams and eventually in the stars. I can't thank you enough for putting up with and loving me like you did, and I'll miss you so much. I'll miss you until I see you again.

" I love you, Edd. Goodbye." With that, Matt turned and walked away slowly, Tom and Tord trailing after him.

 **I made myself cry, you guys. I gave myself the feels.**


End file.
